Frank's girl
by iamevablazevska
Summary: He likes to sleep with students,she is lost. a fanfiction following Frank and Laurel's progressing and sometimes even regressing. more info in the first chapter.
1. Pilot

**A/N**

**First of all I just want to say sorry for any mispellings or grammar mistakes,English is not my first language.**

**Second of all this story will focus mainly on**___**Frank and Laurel's**_**relationship,I will try to put in as much things from the show as possible(like the characters and events),but I will not include the**_**''big murder''**_**that maybe the first season is based on because I and everyone else still know very little of maybe the murder will be included in much later chapters.**

**I don't know how often I will update because my inspiration can sometimes be so quick and can dissapear and can sometimes never come back.I'll try to stick to this story,but I am making no promises.**

**So,with that said all that I can say now is enjoy the first chapter of my first fanfiction for**_**How To Get Away With Murder**_**called**___**Frank's girl**_**(not original but what the hell).**

Laurel was in her apartment,lying on her bed with a sleeping naked Kan next to stared at the ceiling,clutching the bed sheet to her chest couldn't fall asleep and she knew she got up frustrated and put on her underwear and a baggy T-Shirt.

She walked to her kitchen,closing the bedroom door behind her carefully.

She took her phone from the kitchen counter where she had left it after her and Kan's lust took over.

She checked her mesages;one new from sighed and opened text read:

_How are you doing,Lauren?_

She scoffed,he knew that she got annoyed whenever anyone said her name wrong,wether it was unporpous or not.

_It's Laurel you idiot,and you know it._

She texted back and poured herself a big hot cup of looked at the time:3.40 smirked,delighted knowing that she possibly woke him up.

Frank stirred in his bed moaning,when the sound of his phone woke him grabbed it furiously and clicked on the on so early in the morning,he still looked handsome and hot wearing nothing but his boxers.

**1 New Text Message.**

He opened the text message read it and chuckled,he really loved annoying started typing.

_Thank you for the wake up,I always dreamed of being awaken by you._

He smirked and put the phone down as he stared up at the phone made the sound of a received text message.

_Great,happy to acomplish that dream but that's all you get._ -he chuckled and read over and over again Laurel's contact name: "My girl".He thought to himself:

_We'll see._

**Very very short but this is just like a small yes Kan and Laurel are dating.**


	2. Breath of life

**A/N**

**First of all,I was not expecting that for just one very very short chapter,like seriously what the actual fuck xD?So I wanna say thank you to everyone who read,who voted and commented on the first don't how much it means to me that someone actually likes what I write :).**

**Secondly the chapters will be named by names of songs that are stuck in my head.I'm sorry but my brain stops when I have to think of a name for a chapter with that said here we go,welcome to chapter 2.**

Laurel was waiting for a taxi on the street outside of the court."The crew" just closed a case early,everyone else was on their way home and she was left stranded on the sidewalk for a taxi.

The clouds were predicted it was gonna it started to rain,to pour to be put her hood on and waited for at least some form of transportation other than the cars driving by as she snuggled in her coat.A grey BMW passed and stopped on the sidewalk in front of knew the car.

It was Frank's car.

He rolled down the window and peaked his head out of it.

"Get in."-Frank she got into the car,mainly because she was sick of sat in the passenger's seat and put her seat belt on.-"How long have you been waiting,Lauren?"-he said annoying breathed out and rolled her eyes,she was tired of this.

"Fifteen you please stop calling me Lauren?"-she said looking at him as he drove away to her chuckled.

"Okay I'll don't get mad with 's just I like seeing you annoyed."-he rolled her eyes again.

"Stop flirting with me,I have a boyfriend."-she said sighed.

"I know,that's the reason I won't stop."-he said parking in front of Laurel's huffed and shook her head.

"Thanks for the ride."-she said getting out of the car.

"Anytime Laurie."-he said looked at him and smiled was how her brother used to call her,until he Frank didn't know that,he couldn' didn't.

"Bye Frank."-she said and walked up the stairs and into the building.

Frank watched her as she went rain was still pouring,expected.

He drove back fast to his he pulled into the driveway he noticed that the lights were did turnthem off the morning,who was inside?

He took his gun from under his car-seat and silently got out of his car and into his house as if he were a got ready,loaded to gun and held it got his strength and kicked down the door of the living right in the middle stood a fairly drunk was another one of Annalise's was suprised and angered to see her because of how they ended.

"What the _hell _are you doing here?"-he asked throwing the gun on the dining didn't even flintch,perks of her drunken smiled and walked to him,putting her hands on his chest.

"I miss you.I miss _us_."-she said with "hope" in her rolled his eyes.

"What we had was sex,just emotions,just pure dirty sex."-he said with a fake did not want this right eyes brightened.

"Exactly.I miss the fun we had together."-she said.

"No you miss the fun you had,as for me I've moved on."-he said and walked to the scoffed.

"Oh so who are you banging now?"-she asked.

"A friend."-he was _banging_Bonnie_._Not someone he wanted to sleep with,but he'd do it just because he was bored,and oh boy was Bonnie thirsty for a booty call from him.

_"Oh_ and is she better than me?"-she asked._No,_he said to didn't say anything instead he just drank his rolled her eyes and got impatient so she did what she used to do,take her clothes off right in front of as she took her top down ever so confidently she knew that he was turned on,and he gulped,he was a sucker for a good strip tease.

"So,is she better than me?"-she asked again couldn't take it anymore,so he walked to her and kissed ever so lustfully.-"I'll take that as a yes."-she breathed out as he started to plant kisses over her neck and everywhere elsewhere.

**So yea this story is NOT for the brains of innocent minded 'll be like this because that's how I imagine the show to be,and I'm sorry but those gay sex scenes point towards this "genre" quite a lot xD.**

**By the way any Marvel fans out there :3? THAT AVENGERS AGE OF ULTRON TEASER TRAILER THOUGH.**

**And a new episode of HTGAWM is premiering tonight and I cannot wait:).**

**xoxo Eva **


	3. a dream is a wish your heart makes

**Hello fine people of earth :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and of course leave me your A/N at the end :)**

_"Hello Laurel."-Frank said as he walked into the living room of Annalise's house with a hot mug of coffee. It was 2 AM and Laurel was finishing her work. She and Frank were the only ones awake and with permission to stay in the house as they both had a bunch of work to finish._

_She looked up at him as he handed her the mug. She smiled and took the mug gladly, it was her third cup that night. She sipped from the mug and boy was it delicious. Yes Frank wasn't the best man for Laurel to be hanging out with ,but he could make a mean cup of coffee._

_He sat beside her on the couch reading the rest of his paper. He got closer to her, she felt uncomfortable but there was something in her that made her stay. He looked at her expecting for her to look back. She did with the most innocent look in the universe. And he was turned on by it. He dropped the paper and moved his head closer to hers. She knew what was happening and she just wanted it to happen, lust was overpowering her body and mind. He slammed his lips onto hers and they both brought their bodies closer to each other's._

Laurel sat up in her bed. It was all just a dream. Her heart was beating like never before, if she didn't wake up now the dream would have turned into a sex one ,she was sure of it. A part of her was sorry she had awaken but another part of her was shocked from this sudden dream of kissing Frank. She looked around her person-less room as the famous Cinderella quote and song title was repeated in her mind:

**A dream is a wish your heart makes.**

**-**  
**A/N**

**Yes short but I hope it was good sorry if there are mistakes in the writing because I am writing this on my phone.**

**I want to hug each and every last one of you that actually read this story and that give feedback,you honestly are making my day,**

**heck my week a lot better.**

**So bye, read the next chapter that will be probably up in a week, favorite and follow this story and don't forget to review :) **

**I love you all so much,****xoxo**

**Eva.**


	4. Do I wanna know

**Hello fine people of Earth. **

**I welcome you on this day with a new chapter of F.G..**

**Excuse the cheesiness xD**

**Enjoy :)**

He started his car and put on the radio. He was satisfied when the song: _Do I wanna know_ came up. He tapped his free arm with the rhythm of the song. This was Frank's "jam". He sang to the lyrics and enjoyed the loneliness in his car as he drove to "the house (Analyses' house)".

He parked in front of the house and turned the radio off as he walked out of the car. He saw Laurel running to the house as he stepped outside. She walked into the house with her purse, a big file in her hands; wearing a short floral dress with a blazer on top and simple slippers. He loved it when she looked like that; so innocent, so sweet. He licked his lips and walked towards the door.

Laurel was knocking on the door waiting for someone to answer, but then someone called behind her:

"Hey!"-it was Frank. She turned to see him and tried to speak up but her nerves were overpowering her. So she decided to just nod, he nodded back; it was their hello.-"It's locked, no one is inside. They're all in court."-she nodded twice as a sign that she understood.

"I know it's just that I forgot to leave this behind (showing to the file) and I thought that Sam would be home, but I guess not."

"Well it's good that I have the key."-Frank says and Laurel smiles slightly. He steps in front of her and unlocks the door. The walk inside the house and Laurel goes into the living room while Frank goes straight to the kitchen.

"You want coffee?"-Frank yelled from the kitchen, but Laurel didn't hear as she was too busy rearranging files. He was surprised, he was loud; he was always so loud.

Laurel was too busy thinking to hear Frank. He called her name, but again no reaction. He was getting worried so he went to the living room where he saw Laurel kneeling and rearranging files at the lower shelves at the "mini-library". He walked towards her silently and kneeled behind her. He came close to her and whispered in her ear:

"Laurie. "-she flinched and gasped. She dropped her files, papers falling on the floor. Frank backed up a bit and started to collect the papers. She turned to face him and she could feel the tension between them. Her adrenalin was at the highest level and she felt the same feeling she felt while in her dream. She stood up; she couldn't take the tension and that feeling of nice un-comfortableness.

He stood up right after her with the file and all the papers in his hands. He was hovering over her looking deeply in her bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you."-he says and looks down. She smiles.

"It's okay."-she says and he looks at her again. They continue staring at each other and Laurel finds herself leaning in closer to him, she wanted him. He noticed her sudden movement and he knew what she was doing, but he didn't stop it either. Instead he found himself leaning in too. But they were both interrupted by the sudden knocking on the door just when their lips were inches apart. Frank sighed and walked to the door. He opened it and there stood Kan with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He smiled when he saw Frank. Frank just stood there with his unimpressed and frustrated look on his face.

Even though he was back together with Gabrielle, he didn't feel the same like he did with Laurel. With Laurel it was mysterious because he still knew nothing about her...or her interests and sexual likings. Gabrielle liked it rough and hard, but Laurel...he just did not know. And oh boy did he want to know. Life had taught him that even the quietest girls can be animals in the bedroom.

"Hi, is Laurel here? I was supposed to pick her up."-Kan said and Frank nodded gesturing for him to walk inside. He did so and walked into the living room where Laurel hadn't moved from the place where she was standing, the place where she and Frank almost kissed.-"Laurel."-he said loudly with a smile. She was taken back to reality. She turned to him and smiled a bright, but fake smile.

Long story short, Kan and Laurel left for a out in the city and a night in his apartment the regular love they made...but Laurel felt something more powerful when she was just inches away from Frank's lips than what she felt when she made love with Kan, heck she faked her orgasm.

But now she was right where she was 4 years ago when she finished high school...she was lost. She knew one thing though: she wanted Frank… in every single way that she could have him.

**So I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if the chapter is shit I had major writer's block and if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have been continuing this. So maybe the next chapter will come a little late, but please bear with me because today my parents are going to a school meeting where they will find out about my grades. They're not bad, but not as good as my dad wants them to be.**

**Don't forget to leave your feedback****,**

**xoxo Eva**


	5. No one's here to sleep

Frank drank his very early morning coffee thinking about Laurel, of course. But he had realized that with Gabrielle being back his desires for Laurel were slowly fading, even though they had almost kissed a week ago. He had accepted the fact that she had a boyfriend and wanted no business with him, but failed to realize that she too was leaning into the "almost kiss".

Gabrielle came behind him and sneakily wrapped her arms around his torso kissing his neck. He smiled and touched one of her arms with his hand.

"Good morning babe."-she said and Frank hummed. He sipped out of his coffee cup and Gabrielle let go of him to pour herself some coffee. Frank looked at the watch on his hand and realized that it was time to go to work. He quickly put his suit on and a tad of his cologne. Shoes on he kissed Gabi goodbye and drove off to Analises's house.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for Frank so Annalise could explain what's their next client. Frank walked into the living room saying a quick "hi" and putting his coat on his desk. He leaned on the desk and Annalise started talking and everyone who worked for Annalise listened...except dear Laurel Castillo. She was distracted by Frank, who had been doing nothing. Even with him just standing she felt a rush. She snapped out of her trance and listened to Annalise's final words.

"...Court is in a week, get ready."-Annalise's final words. Laurel then read the file she was given, the client's file. The client was a father who had allegedly murdered his son in order to give him a punishment for being gay. This case had secretly touched Oliver who was gay, so he swore to himself to find out the truth about this case.

[warning,the previous text had been a draft for over two if the following fucking sucks,I haven't been writing in a while]

Laurel said her goodbyes with everyone except Frank who had been already out the door.

"Do you want a ride?"-he asked when he saw Laurel coming up to the sidewalk.

Boom ovaries. Why was this even happening? She had seen better looking gu-oh wait no,no she hasn't and she knew it.

"Um, yeah okay."-she got into the passenger seat as Frank started the car. They drove in quietness.

When they got to Laurel's apartment she couldn't just leave him like that so she decided to ask him to come inside her apartment.

"You wanna come inside for coffee?"-she asked. He looked at her and thought for a second. He thought she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Sure, why not?"-he said with a smile and parked the car. Quickly they got into her apartment. Everything was in bright colours, floral prints: Laurel's favourite.

"Black coffee or do you want cappuccino?"-she asked as she entered her kitchen.

"Black coffee."-he said and sat on the comfy couch in the living room. He saw a photo album titled: **Whittle me ^_^**

He smiled and decided why not take a look at it. The album was filled with hundreds of photos of fetus Laurel. He laughed at one particular photo where her whole face was covered in chocolate.

"What are you laughing at?"-she asked and entered the room with the coffee. She then realised what he was holding. She rushed to put the coffee down and grabbed the album out of his hands and she threw it to the end of the room.

"Hey!"-he jokingly yelled and stood up towering over her. She smiled.

"That was not yours to touch."-she said jokingly.

"Oh really?"-he asked coming closer to her. She then realized where and how close he was. Her legs felt like jelly and she would have fallen if it weren't for Frank's lips catching. Suddenly he was kissing her with every bit of lust he had developed for her. Her lips were moist and he could taste her peach lip-balm. He didn't even know what he was doing, he was lost in her eyes and pure lust took over.

The kiss continued for long and they soon moved to the couch, Laurel in Frank's lap.

She wanted him, oh boy did she want him.

They didn't hear but someone had entered the apartment. The person was walking to the living room as he yelled:

"I brought sushi!"-it was Kan. And when he entered the living room his face was that of shock, disbelief and pure heartbreak.


	6. Time

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c34065a5897ce6a14e89a58b329b35a7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"READ ME PLEASEEEEE/span/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6112cf483dc1491db04932ac7392d86f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"well this is awkward.i haven't been on wattpad for a long time and i was looking for some markiplier fanfiction and decided let's see how my stories are of them had reached 2k was just of them being this one./span/div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5f65bf1917f41f7b53d76d5a37f07951"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"these updates are monthly...not monthly i hate myself for that,i almost never update because my inspiration is now htgawm is over and i am waiting for its 2nd season and it's just like gahhhhhhhhhhh /span/div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a0c8970cf888fd9863ba57605c950e8f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"so here you are a chapter/span/div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4843b8907fabaceee0f0f9118e030a3c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"that's probably gonna be one of the last/span/div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4efc6983bff3ee78ef48f0883a4f9069"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"this is gonna be a short story /span/div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f3feb818f53852ff66ff9f195537e55c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and if anyone wants to do a sequel,i'd be happy to let you/span/div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6469560cfa9fbecf995170066619ecc8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"thank you for reading and the song title is Time by Mikky Ekko,i was humming it while i was writing this chapter peace/span/div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="07f226f48d739da33f7ae961c25f42cb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and i am contemplating the ending,whether it should be like super fluff,or maybe smut or a really dark ending demanding a sequel...leave your thoughts in the comments :D/span/div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f6d709e6753112793944bf7f4959be48"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"note:the last chapter might be the next one.../span/div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a9ba2051005f4b95002ab2eb0019f573"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span-/div  
div id="ql-line-24" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="241a9a1a296ae338bdfd9b872fc189c3"Laurel was without words because she had just done the worst. She knew how emotional Kann could get and yet there she was cheating on him. She felt as if she had fell in a endless void of darkness,regret and sadness. /div  
div id="ql-line-26" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6a6a1910ca7c3eda683697c166eb18b1""Kann I'm sorry,I am so sor-"-she was cut off by a slap from 's rage built up and Lauren fell to the floor./div  
div id="ql-line-28" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="04725ed159c0a6c2828ae852814dbe45""You are a as for yo-"-he was cut off by a punch from Frank./div  
div id="ql-line-30" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4938912b9011d1a43497c030ab72d274""Get OUT."-Frank said left the apartment holding his nose thinking it was knelled before Laurel./div  
div id="ql-line-32" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5c9bcd02a800b1270bec4b8d03e92502""You okay?"-he asked holding her chin up gently./div  
div id="ql-line-34" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="903cdf081e8768d5ed063f871fe84d27""Yeah.-she replied but her cheek had a hand print as red as blood./div  
div id="ql-line-36" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="26e7daacfdafcd1d4ff6264324508d72"They spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating the chinese that Kann in Frank's arms as he sometimes fed her chinese./div  
div id="ql-line-38" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1a6288bf84dd42f22934cf2790cad8b5""So what now?"-Lauren asked. And then it hit him. Gabrielle was still living with him, and she was at his apartment,right he did love Laurel more than anything,so he decided it was time for a change./div  
div id="ql-line-40" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7c42fab9defba78ca09613f53f158d63""Isn't it obvious?"-he giggled and Lauren blushed./div  
div id="ql-line-42" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cf8907074716bf5961165d019490e792""And what about work?"-she asked./div  
div id="ql-line-44" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b9488cdba7dbc0631c7363cfb826070d""I think it's better we kept this to ourselves."-he replied and they smiled to each other./div  
div id="ql-line-46" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a959e2604d604fb34476213a7e9161ac""I agree."-she stated and he kissed her forehead./div  
div id="ql-line-48" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="28fc1614279ce7e08cf4121fba290d42"This fluffy romance of theirs continued until nightfall,then,well it was rather...pleasing./div  
div id="ql-line-50" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="24989b25cd470b4faa4bd710a740ebfe"... span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"sorry i know short but i have no sorry/span/div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="89bf19aefe953643722ab81c3cc1b4e1" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"SO HOW SHOULD THE ENDING BE? FLUFF,SMUT OR A DARK ENDING THAT WILL DEMAND A SEQUEL? (THAT SEQUEL WOULD NOT BE WRITTEN BY ME,BUT BY WHOEVER WANTS TO)/span/div 


	7. NOTE PLEASE READ

Something went wrong with the last chapter of this I advise all of you to go to watt pad /user/EvaBlazevskaStan where this story and the last chapter is go there because this is not the first time words have been deleted from my stories :).


	8. to watt pad dot com slash evablazevskast

every chapter no missing words


End file.
